1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel filter with a cooling chamber for water separated from the fuel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Generic fuel filters include a collecting chamber for draining water out of the fuel filter and directly out of the engine via a drain plug. More specifically, water exiting the engine most likely includes contaminants from the fuel system and this discharge will likely pollute the environment. Thus, there exists a need to provide a fuel filter that can discharge water from a fuel system of an internal combustion engine or the like, which as clean as possible, so as to reduce polluting the environment.
WO 01/94773 A1 shows a filter of the above-noted type that treats the discharge water with regard to a draining frequency such a filter includes an automatic bleed unit for automatically draining water accumulated in a fuel filter of a vehicle, e.g. a diesel engine. In particular, the automatic bleed unit includes a microprocessor connected to a sensor device and withdrawal device. The sensor device is associated with a chamber of the fuel filter that detects water separated from the fuel that accumulates in the withdrawal device. The microprocessor, upon receiving a pre-determined level signal from the sensor device discharges the water from the withdrawal device, when the engine is at rest and the relative electrical system of the engine is live. The sensor device has several differential level readings that are sent to a monitoring system connected to the microprocessor. The monitoring system includes two measurements members, each sensitive to a level between the predetermined level and the depth of the accumulation chamber. When the water reaches a predetermined level, the microprocessor in response to the signal emitted by one or the other of the measurement members, energizes the withdrawal device. Thus, the use of two sensors provides an improved reliability over the prior art, such that the prior art utilized moveable elements to detect water levels, such that contaminants in the system could restrict the movements of the moveable elements causing failure.
DE 44 09 570 A1 shows a separating device integrated into a generic fuel filter that separates water from the fuel and collects the water in a collecting chamber, so as not to discharge pollutants, e.g., water mixed with fuel, into the environment. The water from the collecting chamber is injected into an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine when a full indication signal from a sensor from the collecting chamber is triggered. The water removed from the fuel system is highly heated by heat generated from the internal combustion engine, and thus the water mixed with fuel is not discharged into the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,351 shows a separating device integrated into a generic fuel filter, wherein a predetermine level of a collecting chamber is triggered by a full level signal from a sensor, indicating the collecting chamber is full. In particular, the collecting chamber collects water-mixed with fuel, upon a full level signal from the sensor, the water-mixed with fuel is injected into an intake line or exhaust line of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the heat generated from the internal combustion engine burns the water mixed with fuel, and vapor is discharged into the environment causing additional environmental pollution.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a fuel filter that can discharge water from a fuel system of an internal combustion engine or the like, which is clean as possible, so as to reduce polluting the environment.